


you're my battery

by JAEMREN_ch1ld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancing, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Fluff, Happy Ending, High School, M/M, Photography, donghyuck is soft, implied broken family, lmao markhyuck superior, mark is sad, markhyuck, markhyuck ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAEMREN_ch1ld/pseuds/JAEMREN_ch1ld
Summary: donghyuck removed his hands and silently hugged mark. he laid his head on mark's shoulder and his legs entangled with mark's. “ i hope i can make you happy..” donghyuck's muffled voice send butterflies to mark's stomach, a gush of blood forming on his cheeks.“ you already do, baby.”mark lost his energy and donghyuck was there to recharge him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	you're my battery

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this short fanfic to celebrate the comeback of nct 127 HDJSJSJDSKA
> 
> i hope you listen to their new songs specially “punch” because the song is a bOP

“ are there any specific courses you want to take, mark?” mark coughed hard which earned stares from other people inside the restaurant. mark furrowed his eyebrows once he gathered himself, looking at his step-father with skeptic look. he dropped his fork and gently straighten his back.

“ i'm a junior, leonard. i still have two years.” mark said, wiping his mouth with the napkin provided by the restaurant, a clear look of boredom shown on his unblemished face.

you see, mark had been forced to attent this family dinner— well he wouldn't call it as family because he clearly didn't belong in the circle. his mother remarried for the third time and he was sharing another of this lame dinner with his third, so called family, and clearly, mark wasn't enjoying any of it.

mark was surrounded with five different people aside from his mother who sat beside him quietly, no opinion coming out from her. for a moment, mark had four more step siblings that were too plastic for him to even care for. 

they all looked sophisticated and high class with their expensive suits and dresses combined with their ear-bleeding sound of shoes but for mark, they're no more than a family built to impress others, not a family who loved each other.

which for by the way, sounded so offensive but for mark, he was stating facts and truths with a no filter tongue. 

“ still son, you should be like your siblings..” his step-father suggested that made mark laugh, a soft laugh with so many meanings and hidden sarcasm.

“ leonard, i'm not taking medicine just to impress others with my degree.” mark said before standing up and excusing himself to go to the comfort room. 

he was so done with all these fake family dinners and gatherings because he never wanted one. his mother was enough for him but seeing his mother ruin her reputation by marrying again and again made him want to just hide himself under the covers of his blanket.

he stared at himself in front of the mirrors, a frown displaying his perfect face. there were too many stuffs going on and he was not in for another facade of a happy family.

he rinsed his face to wake himself up and actually be more aware of what's happening right now. 

he was supposed to leave the comfort room but before he could open the door, his step- brother, renjun entered. 

“ don't listen to him, mark. we.. i mean—i didn't like the course i took.” 

“ you're younger than me and you're in college?”

“ i'm younger but i'm smarter than you, mark..” renjun fixed his hair before smiling at mark and leaving first.

mark sighed and ruffled his hair. he for sure had a new, weird set of siblings ready to start the engine of irritating his nerves. mark left the comfort room.

once he set foot on their table again, he saw them casually talking to each other with his mother laughing at some stupid joke, his step-brother, lucas said. 

mark grabbed his school bag, “ i'm gonna leave first, i still have academy..” mark said, leaving them hanging. he didn't want to hear his mother pleading him to stay for another twenty minutes because that was too irrational for him to understand.

mark called his driver and within a minute, his car was waiting for him to enter.

“ take me to hyuck's place.” mark ordered, closing his eyes after while feeling the soft music playing on the radio. 

he needed his _**battery**_.

—

mark woke up to his driver's soft voice, saying they have arrived in their destination. mark nodded, stepping out of his car,“ i'll be staying the night here. you can go.” he said with tired voice and worned out eyes before closing the car door.

he stepped inside the apartment building, greeted by the old lady waiting at the front desk, “ it's good to see you again, minhyung.” the old lady muttered, some of her teeth missing but the brightness and cheerful smile was evident. 

mark smiled and nodded his head. he went straight to the elevator to press the eight floor. he need to rest, putting up with his fake family was tiring enough and his energy was drained out just by talking to them. 

a light ding made mark compose himself, the elevator has reached the floor he pushed. mark stepped out and walk towards the door of his favorite person.

once he reached the door, he pushed the doorbell and was welcomed with a loud scream from the intercom, “ who the fuck is it?!” mark laughed and waved his hand at the camera. 

in no time, the door opened and a tanned boy wearing nothing but mark's t-shirt that was three times big for him and a boxer short that was too short for mark's liking. 

mark found himself staring at the boy's legs with a brow raised. 

the boy immediately covered his legs by pulling the shirt lower to his knees, “ sorry, i wasn't expecting you to come..” he said with a light giggle that made mark's inner self cooed. “ get inside, babe.” the tanned boy welcomed him with a hug when mark entered the apartment.

mark put down his school bag and hugged the other boy back. “ i'm so tired, hyuck-ah..” 

the boy awed and caressed mark's head with his soft and delicate hand. he guided mark to his couch and helped mark removed his school blazer and necktie. 

“ i'll get you some tea so you can relax.” mark nodded his head and rested his head on the arm of the couce, a sigh of relief escaped his mouth that made the boy chuckled.

“ donghyuck..”

“ hmm?” donghyuck hummed as a reply while waiting for the water to boil. 

“ what course are you taking?” mark suddenly asked, a hand resting on his eyes to cover the light. 

he heard donghyuck hummed again but got no reply. he heard the clanging of the spoon and a soft tud beside him. he removed his hand from his eyes and saw donghyuck sitting on the floor, staring at him. 

mark sat up and tapped the side of the couch for donghyuck to sit on. “ maybe business? “ donghyuck replied while tapping his chin to which mark found it adorable. mark kissed his cheek, earning a slap on his thigh from a shy donghyuck, cheeks redder than usual.

“ how about you?” donghyuck asked, a sudden wave of curiousity. it was mark's turn to hum. 

“ i don't know..photography?” mark said but he wasn't sure himself. 

photography has been mark's passion ever since he held a camera. he never wanted anything other than capturing the moments of his life. but thought it was his passion and dream, it was too far to what his family—mother wanted from him. 

she wanted him to take law because she was a lawyer, the best one out there. she wanted him to be just like her because according to her, it's what's best. but mark have a different opinion and perspective to why she chose that path for his son.

it's because his father was a photographer too before they got separated, his father had taught him the basic knowledge of photography and he took those lessons to his heart. when his parents got divorced, the quality time he had with his father became less and less until his father died.

he never got the chance to took a picture of his father by his own hands and camera and he regretted everything because his father was his only model..

mark woke up from his thoughts when he heard donghyuck whispering soft, encouraging words to him, “ you missed him, right?” donghyuck asked, voiced smooth and clear. he intertwined their hands and kissed mark's pale one. 

mark nodded. a single tear came out of his eye to which donghyuck wiped with his kiss. mark smiled and cupped donghyuck's cheeks.

he kissed him fully on the lips, his chapped ones meeting donghyuck's plump lips. it was sweet and delicate, something mark loved. a short time to enjoy the blissful moment of donghyuck being connected with him.

donghyuck was the first to pull away, a small smile lingering on his face. he cupped mark's cheeks and playfully mushed it. donghyuck giggled when mark's lips would form like a duck.

donghyuck removed his hands and silently hugged mark. he laid his head on mark's shoulder and his legs entangled with mark's. “ i hope i can make you happy..” donghyuck's muffled voice send butterflies to mark's stomach, a gush of blood forming on his cheeks. 

“ you already do, baby.” mark kissed the top of donghyuck's head. 

donghyuck pulled out but before mark could react, donghyuck pulled him to stand up. “ let's dance..” donghyuck invited him which made mark chuckle.

“ can i drink the tea first?” 

“ no. the tea is now long forgotten. dance with me, babe.” donghyuck said and mark finally gave in. soft laugh echoing inside donghyuck's apartment.

they danced slowly with no music to accompany their dance. donghyuck's head was resting on mark's chest, he was happy to hear mark's stable heartbeat and was contented to see mark enjoying their little festival.

mark hugged him tighter. to produce a small music for them, he hummed a song a little too familiar for the both of them. he was humming with his heart and he couldn't be more glad because donghyuck made him feel the worth he should be feeling.

mark might be too fragile and dangerous to touch but donghyuck was ready and prepared for anything to come, he loved mark dearly and he wanted nothing but a smile decorating mark's flawless face.

and donghyuck was contented enough to see mark gracefully humming the song they loved,

“ i love you mark.” 

“ i love you too, hyuck..” mark whispered, hugging the boy tighter than ever,

recharging because donghyuck wasn't only his home but also his..

_**battery**_.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> leave some kudos if you enjoyed it and comment what do you think!
> 
> cheers to more fanfics to be written owodnskksjaks


End file.
